During an electrostatic discharge event, a semiconductor device may experience a current pulse at a supply rail or an input-output node. The current pulse may cause the parasitic flow of carriers (e.g., electrons and/or holes) through a bipolar structure in the semiconductor device instead of the primary electrostatic discharge (ESD) discharge path. The parasitic flow through the bipolar structure may result in damage to the semiconductor device.